All Hallows' Eve
by Seer Geneva
Summary: A small two parter for the Holiday. I just LOVE Halloween, and of course, if you know my preference of content, you know it's a Gohan Videl thing. I think there'll be a little lemony content somewhere in there too. Hee hee.


1Disclaimer - I don't own this, nor do I own all the delicious candy names I mention. Mmmmm, drool, chocolate.

Note - This is just a small two parter for Halloween. Don't be mad, I love you guys, and I'm currently working really hard on my other three Gohan Videl stories. I'm just so piled upon with midterms and registering for spring classes...plus I've been neglecting my friends quite a bit with my enforced social exile. I've just gotta remedy that. Smooches my lovelies!

_All Hallows' Eve_

Part I

_Tootsie rolls. Jolly ranchers. Hershey's kisses. Peppermint patties. Snickers. Pixie sticks. Reeses pieces._

Videl looked down at the last lonely bag on the shelf, her nose turning up in disgust.

_Candy corn. Gross._

Panting under the weight of a zillion future cavities she made a mad dash for the check out counter. There was no way in hell, with only a half hour until official _trick-or-treat_ time, she was going to be stuck behind some geriatric old hag counting her pennies.

The clerk lifted an eyebrow at the huge pile of candy. "Uhhh. Is this going to be paper or plastic?"

Videl only glared in return, taking in the sight of his smiley face name tag with not a little malice.

"Weeellll _Dennis_, I don't really give a FLYING FUCK what you use. JUST HURRY UP!"

The freckled redhead immediately hunched his shoulders and began scanning and packing away her items. He'd dealt with a _lot _of moody customers in his profession.

"Y-your total is...1000 zeni."

Videl snorted, shoved the money into his face, then sprinted off with an evil laugh.

Dennis scratched the back of his head as he watched her zoom out of their parking lot. "T-that...was one really..._scary chick_."

"_Deennnisss..."_

A man in a grim reaper costume menacingly appeared behind him, a megaphone lifted to his skeletal lips.

"DENNY! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN COSTUME? WE'LL HAVE KIDS KNOCKING DOWN OUR DOORS ANY MINUTE!"

Poor, poor Dennis. He turned blue and then fainted.

Breaking every known speed limit in West City, Videl made her way towards Satan mansion, cackling over her haul of last minute goodies. This year's All Hallows' Eve was going to be a_ very_ good one indeed.

Ever since she'd heard Gohan say he'd hated the holiday, she'd gotten it into her head to change his mind about it. It had taken her a good week of planning and many cashed in favors...Cough, cough..._death threats, _but everything had fallen perfectly into place.

Erasa had taken charge of decorating the mansion.

Sharpener took care of invitations.

And the demon duo (that would be Trunks and Goten, you dummies) would be leading the target straight into her little web.

Smiling in particular at a toffee she held in her hand, Videl felt herself shiver with anticipation.

Man, was she going to give _it_ to him tonight.

_Son Residence_

Gohan sneezed while he watched Trunks and Goten run around the living room like crazy crack monkeys. His mother had gallantly given chase, but was failing miserably in her goal to force them into pink bunny costumes.

He couldn't help cringing at the memory of being dressed up in said bunny suit at the mentally scaring age of twelve. It had been hot, itchy, and very unpleasant.

He'd hated bunnies and Halloween ever since.

"But _MOM_, me and Trunks already decided we wanna be pirates!"

"Yeah! There's no way in hell I'm gonna be some freaking rabbit!"

Faltering in her pursuit, Chi Chi's hand slowly lifted with a familiar piece of metallic crockery. Everyone present felt their heart rates jump a notch with fear.

"What did you SAY Trunks Briefs? Do you teach my SON such filthy language? JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

Trunks swallowed thickly at the menacing utensil. However, he felt a second, much more terrifying fear overcome his brain upon hearing Chi Chi's threat.

Hell no, not his mother! There would never be an end to the yelling! And then somehow his father would get blamed, and he would get a major ass whooping in the GR!

"S-sorry Mrs. Son! I'm really, really sorry!"

Gohan had watched the entire exchange with growing amusement, but felt it quickly fade when he saw the petrified look on Trunks' face. His mother was definitely bad, but Bulma had a taste for blood. Her cruelties were something he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemies.

Shaking his head, Gohan leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Mom? Uh, it's almost seven and I thought you had that party you're going to with Bulma?"

Easily invoked and easily negated, that was Chi Chi Mau's temperament.

"Oh my! Yes, yes I need to get ready! Gohan, make sure they're both dressed please. And have a good time!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes Mom."

As soon as she left the room, the two boys looked up at the older Saiyajin with adoring, puppy dog eyes.

"Goten, your brother is like the best big brother in the entire universe. THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, thanks a whole bunch Gohan. Sometimes...Mama really scares me."

Gohan grinned while bending down to their eye level. He then began to tie his Saiyaman bandana around Goten's head like a pirate. "...Can ya keep a secret squirt? She scares me a lot too."

An eerie voice called out from the bowels of their house.

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

The Saiyajin threesome looked nervously at each other and then rushed off in a hurry, two of them to get ready and one of them to hide for a little while.

About fifteen minutes later they all emerged from the Son's blue painted door. Gohan was looking pretty pissed off at being forced to take them trick or treating, _and_ having to wear a stupid costume as well. His little brother had refused to go unless he'd tied on a red head band, pulled on an eye patch and rolled up his pants into breeches. (If you've ever seen a picture of Jimi Hendrix, he ties a head band around his head, that's how Gohan looks. But Gohan doesn't look like Jimi Hendrix. They're two different beings entirely, but had I been able to be their love whores I would have. Purrrrrrrrr)

So _fucking stupid._

They took off into the cool night sky, the stars barely visible amongst the fog. It smelled a little like it was going rain.

Gohan just kept grumbling to himself, never even noticing the smirk that passed between the two mini conspirators.

Trunks and Goten had been promised fifty huge bags of candy from Videl once they carried out their mission. That was a whole lot of sugar to bounce off the walls with.

Grinning, Goten waved his plastic sword around in the air. "Maybe we could have him chase us? You know like a big game of tag!"

Trunks gave his friend an _are you stupid_? look. "Ten, we maybe pretty damn strong for our ages, but Gohan is twenty times stronger. Do you really think we could out fly him?" He smacked the back of Goten's head. "Use your brains for once! Stupid third class."

The goofy demi pouted and rubbed at the sore lump that had begun to develop.

"...Guess you're right. Sorry man."

Trunks wasn't paying any attention however, as a dark smile hovered over his cute features. He had just thought of a good idea.

"It's foggy tonight, Ten. Maybe if we lower our Ki's a whole lot and use a few manuevers, he'll chase us all the way out to the Satan place!"

Goten looked confused for a moment. "...B-but Trunks, wasn't that my-"

"I'm a genius! Let's do it."

Deciding that silence was the best way to go, Goten nodded his head and followed after.

_Satan Mansion_

Videl twirled like a ballerina, appraising her appearance in the full length mirror. She was wearing a black shimmery dress with lacy butterflies trailing down the front, it's bustier pushing her breasts up like a corset.

Snickering darkly, she plopped a soft witch's hat atop her head, silver chains dripping off the brim.

"Damn do I look _fiinnee_."

Twirling once more, as was her girly right, she decided _enchanting_ was a better word to describe herself.

Yes, and she would most certainly _enchant_ her little beau.

Videl rubbed her hands together with malicious glee, a strange glint lighting her dreamy eyes.

With just a tiny dash of magic...


End file.
